


The Pros and Cons of Dating A Demon's Daughter

by Flynn_Voltage_Taggart



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, bf is stressed and ends up getting a kiss, he communicates with formal and informal signing plus a few bee bop verbal stims, it's just fluff, nonverbal BF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynn_Voltage_Taggart/pseuds/Flynn_Voltage_Taggart
Summary: BF and GF get a well deserved little reprieve to chat about the pressures of BF's line of work.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	The Pros and Cons of Dating A Demon's Daughter

"Why are you pouting at me like that?" the voice of his girlfriend perfectly perched upon the lumpy sofa he had rescued from the side of the road echoed through the room in its odd but enchanting cadence. 

It was a good question. 

Truth be told, he had not noticed the slightly sullen expression he had been wearing until GF had pointed it out to him.

He let out a dismissive low hum.

He knew this little system of percussive noises worked well enough to communicate between them. GF had even seemed to find it cute at times, especially when she could get a cheery little melody out of him. He hoped she knew how much genuine joy a cheery little bee bop really carried.

She seemed unconvinced.

In fact, based on the surprisingly strong wrist tugging him into a complimentary position on the couch, she was not only unconvinced, but she had set her mind to getting to the bottom of things.

"Now, do you want me to guess what's got my favorite little beatboxer down?"

He made a vague wave of his hand, a modified resemblance to a more common sign for nothing. 

"You're not a very good liar. You make the same crease in your brows as when you hit a bad note."

He shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't be blamed for trying.

"Come on. It's just a little guessing game. It'll be fun! Pretty please?"

With the way her arms excitedly pumped at her sides, she was clearly invested in this idea. It was cuter than anything to see her so excited about something. No wonder he nodded along in agreement.

"Mmmm," her fingers tapped against her cheek as she thought of an easy first, "Is it those little kids who nearly beat you?"

He let out a single, flat bo. It was the closest thing he had to biting sarcastic wit.

"Not able to reach the top shelf at the grocery store?"

He shifted on the couch, a half-hearted threat to get up.

"Fine, fine. I'll guess seriously. I swear you're no fun," the statement came with a playful ruffle of the bit of his hair that had fallen loose from his cap.

There was a small pause as she delicately tapped a thoughtful finger to her cheek once more.

"Stressed about upcoming battles?"

He weakly wiggled his palm back and forth. Sure, the upcoming roster was threatening, but it wasn't anything he could not handle with his typical flair. 

"Is it...my dad?"

The way her voice became softer....hesitant...scared....that pissed him off more than anything. Someone as brave and admittedly reckless as his girlfriend having to speak of her dad like she was speaking about a sleeping beast....to think part of that fear was his fault

He shook his head adamantly to dismiss the thought.

She sighed, whether out of relief or exhaustion would be impossible to decipher which.

"I wish you could just tell me what's weighing on you."

Partially defeated and partially trying to show agreement, he collapsed into her. It was rather convenient the few inches of height she had on him made her an ideal pillow.

"You're just tired in general, aren't you?"

He let out a muffled confirmation tone, still gently resting on her chest.

She hummed back in presumable agreement.

A minute passed by the staticy silence of the sounds of heartbeats and shallow breaths through fabric.

"Hey, BF...."

She pulled out the shortest version of his honorific title. She must really want his attention.

He titled his head up just slightly only to have perfectly manicured fingertips tilt it up further to meet serene and placid chestnut eyes.

"There's the handsome and scrappy musician I fell in love with. Look at you!" she practically cooed at him once their eyes met.

If anyone was keeping score of her comments, that one would have been a sick hit. It certainly showed its effectiveness with the pleasant bit of pink creeping into his cheeks.

And it seemed she was going for a combo. Just as soon as he started to recover from the first remark, he was being lead closer to her, into her lap and their faces far closer together.

"I promise things will get better, okay?" she whispered against where his ears barely stuck out from under the fluff of his cyan hair.

He sighed gently as he leaned further into her hand in response. 

"If I could fight for the right to date me from my dad, you know I would."

He exhaled in place of a laugh at the remark. If only it were that easy.

"I know it's tough right now, but I promise one day we'll be able to be together without you having to beatbox my dad into tearful submission."

He rolled his eyes about the resurfacing of that grand promise of a future. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. It was just frustrating to be constantly waiting for a reward with no concrete finish line in sight.

Noticing the gesture, a sly little smile crept across her typically innocent expression as she asked, "Is that what I think it is? Is the legendary BF giving me backtalk?" 

He repeated the eye roll if only to egg her tangent on. 

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I can maybe give you something from your patience."

And before he could ask what she meant, there was a hand nestled in the fringe of his shaggy hair and soft lips pressed against his chapped ones.

She was kissing him.

She was kissing him, and all he had to do was pout.

He doubted the lesson of attitude getting him benefits from today was a good one, but with the lingering taste of cherry chapstick against his lips, he really couldn't argue with his methods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for once against reading about my emotional support fictional relationship with little canon elaboration. 
> 
> Your feedback and comments are always deeply appreciated.


End file.
